The Girls Will Play
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Izuku is away on business. Mina and Ochako decide to make him a video to show him what he's missing. [Ochako/Mona smut] [Aged up characters, Established relationship, bondage, blindfolds, spanking.]


"Alright. The camera is in place, lighting is good, and we're starting... now."

Ochako took a few steps away from the camera, watching herself in the view finder. She was in the center frame just as she wanted and she smiled widely for the camera.

"Hey, Izuku," she smiled brightly. "We know that you're probably missing us right now, so Mina and I decided to make you something special."

She took a few steps to the side to reveal Mina to the camera. Mina was naked and on her knees. There were ropes crisscrossing her body and her hands were tied behind her back. A blindfold covered her eyes and her head was tilted, following the sound of Ochako's voice. She was squirming in her bindings, slightly panting. Ochako placed a hand on Mina's head.

"Say hello to Izuku, Mina," Ochako told her.

"Hi, Izu," Mina greeted in a breathless whisper. Ochako smiled at the camera.

"I hope that you don't mind that we started without you. Can you blame though?" She leaned down, stroking one hand down Mina's chest and lightly tugged on her nipple, making the pink girl whine. "She's so pretty. I can't keep my hands off of her."

"Chako," Mina moaned, long and needy. "Please don't make me wait any longer."

"She's so greedy, Izuku," Ochako said, looking up to talk directly to the camera. "And so rude! You notice she didn't even use our proper names?" Ochako ran a finger under Mina's chin, tilting her head up. "Think I should punish her?"

Mina squirmed in her ropes again. "Ocha-"

"Shh," Ochako pressed a finger to Mina's lips. "No excuses. We have to show Izuku that you can be a good girl. You can be good for me, can't you?" she asked. She pulled her finger away from Mina's lips and her tongue darted out to lick Ochako finger tip.

"I can be good," Mina told her. She licked her lips and gave Ochako a wicked grin.

Ochako grinned, leaning down close to Mina, but pulled away when the pink girl tried to claim her lips. "Good girls take their punishment," Ochako told her in a soft voice. She pressed a quick kiss to Mina's lips, breaking away when she attempted to deepened the kiss. "Reward doesn't come before punishment, Mina."

Mina responded with a cheeky grin. "You can't blame a girl for trying," she said.

"I can punish her for it, though," Ochako answered. She went to the side of the room to retrieve another length of rope and a weight. She tied one end of the rope to the Mina's chest harness and the other end was attached to the weight. She tugged on the rope to make sure it was secure, then she laid a hand on Mina's side to use her quirk, watching her float up to eye level. "I'll give you a choice Mina. Do you want me to use the paddle or my hand?"

Mina hummed at the question, licking her lips once again. "Your hand, please," she answered.

"Alright, Mina." Ochako turned Mina so that she was facing the camera. "Head up for the camera. Let Izuku see your face."

Mina lifted her head and Ochako guided her movements. The blindfold would hide a little of Mina's face, but the pink girl was expressive enough that Ochako was sure it wouldn't be that bad.

"That's right. Now after every spank I want you to tell Izuku how much you love and miss him."

"Okay."

"Ready?" Ochako asked. She waited a moment, gently rubbing her hand over Mina's rear until she heard her consent, then she smacked Mina's ass with her full palm.

Mina cried out in surprise and her whole body jerked in it's binding. Her voice was already soft and breathy when she spoke. "I love you, Izu."

Ochako brought her hand down on the other cheek, just as hard. Mina jerked again, muffling her cry by pressing her lips together tightly. She bit her lip for a moment before she spoke again. "I miss you so much."

Ochako smacked the middle of her ass, causing Mina to gasp loudly. She pressed her thighs together, moving restlessly. She whimpered as she strained against the ropes.

"I wish you were here."

Another smack came down on the same place, this one earning a squeak.

"She can't spank me like you can, Izu."

Ochako laughed and brought her hand down a little harder. "Are you trying to make me jealous?" she asked. She smacked Mina's right ass cheek with even more force and Mina couldn't hold in her cry. "Even though I"m the one-" She interrupted herself with a hit to Mina's left cheek, earning a similar reaction. "That has you squirming." Another smack on the opposite cheek. "Desperate." Smack! "And dripping wet."

"Don't listen to her, Izu!" Mina exclaimed, clearly panting and breathless.

"Don't take my word for it," Ochako said. She turned Mina around, pulling her closer to the camera. "Look at this, Izuku." She spread Mina's for the camera, earning a whimper of protest that went ignored. She traced a finger lightly along Mina's wet folds, listening as the bound girl's breath caught in her throat. "This is what you're missing out on."

"Chako, please!" Mina begged.

"You don't get to beg for mercy now," Ochako told her. "If you want something, then count. Maybe when you get high enough I'll reward you. Take too long and we'll start overt."

She didn't wait for Mina's answer. She brought her hand down on Mina's rear and the pink girl's voice was low when she responded. "One."

She kept going, bringing her hand down in swift, hard blows that had Mina struggling to keep up. Mina's counting was increasingly breathless and Ochako smiled as she continued to push her harder.

"What do you think, Izu?" Ochako asked once Mina had gotten to fifty. She let her hand slow, but she didn't stop. Not yet. "Have I teased her enough?"

"Yes, please," Mina begged.

"I wasn't asking you," Ochako said. She leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to MIna's thigh. "But you have been good for me. Maybe you deserve something."

"I do! I really, really do!" Mina said.

Ochako gently caressed Mina's bottom. Her pink skin had darkened, looking abused and sore. Ochako loved the sight of it and she was pretty sure that Izuku would have, too.

"If Izuku were here, I'd tell him to kiss you better," Ochako said. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Having Izuku kissing and kneading your soreness away?"

"Fuck, Chako. I'm gonna die if you tease me anymore," Mina told her.

Ochako slid her hand between Mina's thighs, moving close to where Mina wanted her before backing away. Mina whimpered in frustration. "If Izuku were here," Ochako continued, "I'd have you suck him off. Make you earn what you want so desperately."

"If Izuku were here, he'd never let you be so sadistic!" Mina said.

"You're right," Ochako agreed. "Maybe I should drag this out as long as I can? Take advantage of his absence?"

"Please, Chako," Mina begged again. "I need it."

Ochako teased her fingers up and down Mina's folds. "What do you need?"

Mina let out a long drawn out whine. "Anything, please, just let me cum!"

"You're so needy, Mina," Ochako told her. She parted Mina's fold with one hand, using the other to gently stroke her up and down. "Do you want Izuku to see your face again?"

Ochako smiled as she saw Mina's face darken with her blush. Mina bit her lip and nodded. Ochako kissed her thighs, then turned her so that she was facing the camera.

"You'll have to imagine this part, Izu," Ochako said. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight before her as her fingers explored Mina's wet, dripping folds. "But I'm sure you remember just how sweet swhe can be. How intoxicating her scent is." She leaned forward and slipped her tongue along Mina's parted folds. Mina practically purred, her body trembled in her ropes as Ochako teased her with her tongue. Ochako swirled her tongue around Mina's clit, relishing the taste of her, the high pitched noise that Mina nade, the way her thighs squeezed around Ochako's head.

"Oh... Cha...Chako..." Mina moaned.

Ochako pulled Mina closer, sucking gently on her clit before swirling her tongue quickly. Mina was panting and whimpering, her hips desperately thrusting forward, trying to grin herself against Ochako's face. Ochako slid a finger into MIna, then a second, pumping it in and out as she continuing pressing her tongue deeper into Mina.

Mina came with a loud, long moan, but Ochako didn't let up. She began licking faster, continued stroking in and out of Mina, and Mina cried out as she was pushed into a second orgasm. Ochako slowed her movements gradually before sliding her fingers out of Mina completely. Mina whimpered and Ochako kissed her thigh.

"Feel better?" she asked.

Mina sighed deeply. "Yeah."

Ochako looked back to the camera. "Still wish you were here, Izuku. Things won't be the same without you."

"So you'd better hurry back!" Mina demanded. Ochako pulled Mina toward the ground before releasing her quirk. Mina hissed as she landed on her rear. "Fuck, Chako! You did that on purpose," Mina complained.

Ochako giggled. "You have such a potty mouth, Mina. Maybe I should punish you again."

"You can punish me once you take me out of these ropes," Mina told her.

"I'll untie you," Ochako said. "Just let me get the camera." She smiled as she approached the camera, her finger hovering over the record button. "I love you, Izuku."

Then she turned the camera off.


End file.
